Porque no soy popular, visitaré el mundo solo conocido por Dios
by Lapson
Summary: Tomoko Kuroki tiene un vacío en su corazón. Cuando un espiritu escapado convierte sus juegos en realidad, la brigada de captura se ve forzada a llamar a un experto.


**Porque no soy popular, visitaré el mundo solo conocido por Dios.**

_(justo antes del arco de las Diosas)_

Era el día anterior al cumpleaños de Tomoko Kuroki.

-Mire como lo mire, estoy empeorando -pensó, mientras desayunaba. -Ayer un compañero me preguntó si el profesor había dejado tarea, y solo pude balbucear incoherencias.

Masticó y tragó.

-¡Pero no importa! -exclamó. -¡Hoy es el primero de cuatro días de fin de semana largo! Y más encima, como mañana es mi cumpleaños, conseguí escaquearme de visitar a la abuela en Hokkaido. Tuve que decir que invité a unas amigas, pero...

Sacó su celular.

-Ahora que lo pienso, si invité a Yuu anoche.

Tenía un mensaje, y obviamente, era su respuesta.

-¡Lo siento! Nos vamos a la playa por el finde. Te traeré un regalo -3-.

-Maldita perra, vas a estrenar lo que han crecido tus tetas! -pensó Tomoko apretando el celular. -Pero ahora que lo pienso, no tendré que mentirle para justificar que no tenga otros invitados. Uff.

La familia había salido de madrugada, y la casa estaba vacía. Tomoko se sintió sola.

-¿De verdad está bien dejar una quinceañera sola en casa por cuatro días? -exclamó-. ¿No tienen idea de la degradación de la juventud actual? Cualquier persona normal esperaría fiestas con alcohol... no, ¡orgías!

Comenzó a textear "Te perderás mi orgía" a Yuu, pero se arrepintió. Pegó la cara en la mesa.

-Se supone que este iba a ser mi descanso de la cruel realidad por cuatro días... ¿Qué estoy haciendo sintiendome sola en la mañana del primer día?... ¡Ya se lo que necesito! ¡Juegos!

Sacó el dinero que le habían dejado (que incluía su regalo, pues lo había pedido en efectivo.)

-Me alcanza para cinco juegos, si es que puedo sobrevivir con lo que queda en el refrigerador.

Se levantó para ir a la tienda de juegos, pero lo pensó mejor.

-No, debo planear bien esta compra. Me conectaré para ver lo que dice DIOS.

Se refería a un reseñador de juegos que posteaba en un sitio que había encontrado recientemente. Era tan respetado que los usuarios lo llamaban "el Dios de las conquistas", debido a la velocidad con que completaba los simuladores de citas.

Algunos decían que debía tratarse de un equipo de 10 personas posteando bajo un nombre en común, pero Tomoko no se lo creía. Aunque cortas, cada una de sus reseñas parecía contener un estilo único, y sus opiniones eran profundas y consistentes.

-Debo encontrar cinco juegos que me mantengan ocupada el fin de semana -pensó Tomoko-. Si son parecidos, seguro me aburro. Cada uno debe ser el mejor de un estilo diferente.

Abrió la página y hojeó las ultimas reseñas de Dios. Había un par de reseñas de simuladores de conquistar chicos. En algún momento de este año, Dios había pasado por una fase de inmersión en este tipo de juegos. Aunque había sido controversial, y había terminado pronto, de vez en cuando Dios compraba simuladores de este estilo.

Por supuesto, estas eran las reseñas favoritas de Tomoko, y las devoró inmediatamente. Uno de los juegos, "Tu barbilla cosquillea", había recibido la puntuación máxima de Dios (cinco estrellas), y en su reseña lo declaraba una obra de arte.

"Ya tengo el primero" pensó Tomoko.

En ese momento, notó un icono extraño en la esquina superior de la página. Era el ícono de los mensajes privados. Primero pensó que era spam, pero recordó que hace dos días había tenido la audacia de enviar un mensaje privado a Dios.

Esa noche había estado leyendo una reseña de Dios de un juego que Tomoko acababa de completar. En ella, Dios había llamado a un personaje 'obtuso'. Tomolo había tenido una apreciación diferente, y pensó postear un comentario. Pero como esta sección contenía muchos usuarios abrasivos, decidió enviarle un mensaje privado.

"Seguro recibe tantos que ni siquiera lo verá" -pensó entonces-. "Pero tendré la conciencia tranquila de haber defendido a Tsubaki."

Ahora cliqueó temblorosa en el buzón de entrada. ¡Era una respuesta de Dios!

Tragó saliva, preparandose para lo peor.

"Muy interesante" era el subject, infundiendole esperanza. "No había considerado la historia de Yuki (evento 5B) en mi apreciación de Tsubaki. Tienes razón que lo pienta bajo una nueva luz. He añadido un adenendum a mi reseña original. ¡Gracias!"

Tomoko hizo volar el puntero hasta encontrar la reseña original de Dios, y scrolleó hasta el fondo.

"Update: u/Tomoko69 me señaló que el Evento 5B (la historia de Yuki) es contradice mi descripción de Tsubaki como 'obtuso.' Tiene razón, Tsubaki es un personaje más profundo de lo que pensé."

La sonrisa de Tomoko llegó de oreja a oreja. Fue en ese momento que decidió atreverse a consultar su problema con el mismisimo Dios. Abrió un nuevo mensaje y escribió:

"Querido Dios:

Gracias por tu respuesta. Me atreveré a consultarte un problema personal:

Cansada de lo sucio e imperfecto que es el mundo real, he decidido sumergirme en el mundo de los juegos todo este fin de semana. Sin embargo, mis fondos son limitados, y la carne es debil. Temo que solo me alcanza para 5 juegos, y si son muy similares, podría cansarme y sucumbir ante la tentación de lo real.

He decidido que uno sea "Tu barbilla cosquillea", pero ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia para los otros 4?

Saludos, Tomoko69"

Titubeó ante el botón de Enviar, pero finalmente lo presionó. Suspiró y miró el techo por unos momentos. Luego comenzó a apretar F5 cada diez segundos.


End file.
